Classification: Carpinus coreana Nak.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kuro Bijinxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Carpinus coreana Nak., which was discovered as a seedling selection in a cultivated planting of an unnamed, unpatented Carpinus coreana in Kawaguchi City, Saitama Prefecture, Japan by the originator, Mr. Hikaru Fujinami. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Kuro Bijinxe2x80x99.
The genus Carpinus is included in the family Betulaceae which comprises about 6 genera and over 100 species of deciduous, mostly monoecious trees and shrubs, native mostly to the Northern Hemisphere. Carpinus comprises approximately 35 species of deciduous, monoecious, medium or small sized trees originating in the Northern Hemisphere, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics.
Carpinus coreana possesses upright growth habit, with pendulous branches, broadly ovate leaves up to 5 cm long, with lustrous green foliage and veins in pairs, 10 to 12, hairy beneath, not impressed above. It generally possesses ornamental characteristics useful in the landscape.
The new variety was discovered as a seedling selection in a controlled planting of Carpinus coreana and differs from other cultivars known to the inventor in having chocolate brown leaf color throughout the growing season. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by grafting, performed in Kawaguchi City, Saitama Prefecture, Japan; Vacaville, Calif.; and Lewisberry, Pa. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Kuro Bijinxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent and all other varieties of Carpinus coreana of which I am aware by its chocolate brown leaf color throughout the growing season.